3 Taças
by Nah
Summary: Depois de um ano de namoro, um jantar entre Remus e Tonks.Song fofinha. Continuação de Aqui sem você.


**Título:** 3 Taças

**Autora:** Nah

**Continuação de**: "Andando atrás de você" e "Aqui sem você"

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da J.K. Está fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta:** Li

**Música:** 3 taças, Kid Abelha

* * *

Tonks se arrumava em seu quarto, já tinha colocado o vestido cinza, solto e que ia até acima dos joelhos. Não gostava de usar vestido, se dava melhor com calça e blusa, mas aquele era um momento especial e ela queria muito impressioná-lo. Tinha feito o jantar, passou a tarde toda cozinhando, arrumou o apartamento, tudo isso para ele.

Ajeitou os cabelos, mantendo-os do jeito que eram de verdade, como Remus gostava. Terminou de arrumar a mesa, estava ansiosa para aquilo. Ela e Remus namoravam há um ano e alguns meses, as pessoas estranharam no começo, quando eles assumiram o relacionamento. Os mais chegados apoiaram, apesar de estranharem, hoje já era algo quase normal Remus e Tonks juntos. Em meio aquela guerra, ela sempre o tinha ao seu lado, e nos momentos em que não estavam em missão, passavam o tempo juntos. Remus preferia ficar em casa, já Tonks gostava de levá-lo para sair e ele sempre vinha com a conversa de que em tempos de guerra era perigoso ficar passeando.

Ela foi até a cozinha e quando voltou Remus já estava na sala.

- Remus, você já esta aqui? Pontual como sempre.

- Você ainda não colocou o feitiço.

- Você disse que ia colocar.

- Um ano e você ainda não colocou esperando que eu colocasse? – Ele bufou irritado. – Você não tem noção de perigo?

- Melhor você fazer isso agora então. – Ela depositou a travessa de vidro com macarronada na mesa, enquanto Remus proferia o feitiço anti-aparatação.

- Você devia ser mais cuidadosa. – Ele se sentou no sofá.

- Por que isso agora?

- Porque eu me preocupo com você.

_Penso em você  
Fico com alguém  
Fico com alguém só pra pensar em você  
_  
Tonks sorriu para ele. Remus tinha um cuidado com ela! Não estava acostumada com aquele cuidado todo dedicado a si, gostava disso, mas ele se preocupava demais. Ela sabia que isso era por causa das perdas de pessoas queridas, compreendia, afinal ela também tinha perdido alguém muito querido naquela maldita guerra.

- Vejo que você arrumou o seu apartamento.

- Depois da arrumação que você decidiu fazer no meu quarto, achei melhor não correr mais o risco de ter que ficar parada no meio desse jantar, vendo você arrumar minha sala.

- Você que cozinhou, Tonks? – Remus sorriu para ela. – Você a cada dia me surpreende.

- Não foi nada. Já tá tudo pronto, você quer jantar agora?

- Estou morrendo de fome. Hoje teve uma reunião tão chata.

- Não acredito! Você dizendo que uma reunião foi chata? É você mesmo, Remus?

- Deixe de brincadeira, Tonks. – Ele se sentou na mesa, que não era muito grande e as travessas de comida estavam imprensadas uma nas outras. – Você fez muita comida para duas pessoas. Se empolgou cozinhando.

Tonks se sentou à mesa de frente para ele. Serviram-se com um pouco de cada comida que Tonks havia feito. Ela despejou umvinho nas duas taças e ficou observando apreensiva ele colocar um pouco de macarrão na boca.

- Ficou bom? – Perguntou empolgada.

Ele mastigou com certa dificuldade e depois de um tempo respondeu:

- Está ótimo. – Tomou um gole de vinho.

- Tá uma droga, né? Pode falar, Remus.

- Tá uma porcaria. – Ela riu.

- Eu sabia, não levo jeito mesmo. Mas eu tenho certeza que a torta de chocolate que eu fiz para você está melhor. Isso eu sei fazer muito bem.

- Então, vamos jantar torta de chocolate com vinho?

- Acho que fica bom.

_Falam de nós dois  
Torcem por nós dois  
Só se fala disso na cidade_

Em vez de ficarem na mesa, levaram o vinho e a torta de chocolate para a mesa de mármore baixinha, que ficava entre os dois sofás do apartamento. Sentaram-se no chão e comeram a torta em silêncio. Não sabia por que, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiam dizer nada. Podia se ver a felicidade de Tonks a cada vez que ela olhava para Remus. Observava cada traço dele, cada gesto calmo e o brilho nos olhos. Geralmente ela falava bastante, mas naquele momento ela achava melhor apreciar em silêncio. Remus corou um pouco com o olhar insistente de Tonks.

- Você ainda cora, depois de tanto tempo.

- É que você olha de um jeito...

- Sexy?

- Assassino, eu ia dizer. – Remus levou calmamente um pedaço de torta a boca. Ela olhou, fingindo irritação.

- Assassino, é? Você não sabe o que é um olhar assassino. – Ela colocou o garfo na bandeja com o bolo. Não usavam prato, comiam na própria bandeja. Tonks se aproximou dele devagar.

- É isso que você chama de assassino, Tonks? – Ele também largou o garfo e puxou-a para mais junto. – Nymphadora... – Ela fez uma careta. – Deixe disso, eu não vejo problema nenhum no seu nome.

- Eu vejo. – Disse antes dele beijá-la.

Remus pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, a deitando no chão. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela e a beijava de maneira lenta, mas que a deixava presa aquele beijo. Era o jeito dele beijar calmamente que a enlouquecia. Tonks sempre dava beijos mais afoitos, e os de Remus era completamente diferente dos seus. Ela gostava daquela contradição.

_Meu corpo não pertence a mais ninguém  
Se tocar então  
"A nossa canção..."  
_

- Foi o vinho que te deixou animadinho desse jeito? – Ele agora descia os beijos pelo pescoço dela, parando para murmurar:

- Acho que foi o chocolate. – Levantou de cima dela. – Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã?

- Tenho, mas você pode passar a noite aqui se quiser.

- E amanhã a tarde? Nós podemos sair.

- Remus, eu não pedi para você parar.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Essas insinuações sutis estão no sangue Black, Nymphadora?

- Não sei, você pode tentar descobrir. – Remus levantou e segurou Tonks em seus braços. – Apressadinho.

- Só vamos conversar.

- Você tá me levando para o meu quarto e diz que só vamos conversar?

- Isso mesmo!

Ele chegou com ela no quarto e a colocou na cama, se deitando ao lado dela e mexendo em seus cabelos.

- Você tem prazer em desarrumar o meu cabelo, Remus.

- Você tem mania de fazer o mesmo.

_Depois de três taças  
Depois das seis horas  
Três palavras falsas sem inspiração_

Remus permaneceu um tempo mexendo nos cabelos dela. Tonks permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Eu estava pensando em uma coisa, Tonks.

- Hum?

- Essa guerra sempre me tirou algo. – Ela o abraçou.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Eu só ia dizer que, pelo menos uma vez, eu ganhei algo. – Tonks o abraçou mais forte. – E eu não quero que tirem de mim.

- Você está ficando cada dia mais sentimental. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Você não vai perder mais nada e isso logo vai terminar. – Ela riu docemente e o encarou com as mãos no rosto dele. – Não importa o que digam sobre a gente, se isso é certo ou não. Eu não quero me separar de você.

- Você não vai se separar de mim. – Ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela. – Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz, e a culpa disso tudo é sua que resolveu começar essa história.

Tonks jogou seu corpo para cima do de Remus. Aproximando o rosto até encostar os lábios e começando a dar leves beijos que foram se aprofundando de maneira intensa com um toque de suavidade.

_E qualquer um me encanta  
Tudo sai de graça  
Qualquer um se torna a minha grande paixão__  
_

* * *

Tonks se revirou para o outro lado da cama, batendo em um corpo e o envolvendo com os braços, deslizando as mãos no peito nu de Remus e o fazendo se remexer na cama.

- Nymphadora, você não tem que ir trabalhar? – Ele tentou abrir os olhos.

- Merlin! – Tonks levantou apressada com o lençol em volta do corpo e Remus a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a cair de volta na cama.

- Calma! Você pode dizer que precisou checar um acontecimento estranho, por isso se atrasou. – Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Você perdeu o juízo de vez? Devolva o meu Remus!

- Deixe disso, Nymphadora, você tem que trabalhar hoje, mas eu sei que você não quer ir.

- Eu pensei que você fosse me deixar mais responsável, vejo que me enganei.

- Só por um dia, não se acostume. – Recomeçou a beijá-la na boca.

Algum tempo depois, Tonks foi para o ministério. Usou a desculpa que Remus disse para justificar seu atraso. Não teve nada de muito interessante para fazer naquela manhã, era o mesmo de sempre, verificar alguns bruxos suspeitos. Legal era quando ela ia trabalhar fora, mas não foi o que aconteceu naquele dia. No final da tarde foi liberada e voltou para casa, encontrando Remus lá, esperando para irem dar um passei no parque.

Andavam de mãos dadas no pequeno parque, naquela tarde de outono, folhas amareladas espalhadas por todo o lugar e crianças correndo.

- Remus, sabe o que eu tenho vontade de fazer?

- O que?

- De me jogar nesse monte de folhas.

- Para que, Nymphadora? – Perguntou com calma. Já estava acostumado com as excentricidades de Tonks.

- Porque eu queria ver como é.

- Você provavelmente vai bater a cabeça no chão, já que não há folhas juntas o suficiente para amortecer a queda. Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Tem razão.

_Minhas orações não são pra mais ninguém  
Se tocar então  
"A nossa canção"_

Eles continuaram andando, até avistarem um banco com algumas folhas. Remus tirou as folhas e eles se sentaram, Tonks encostou a cabeça nos ombro dele.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Remus. Eu sei que vai.

- É o que eu mais quero.

- Tem que acabar logo e dar tudo certo.

- É, essa guerra tem que acabar.

- Urgentemente. – Ele se virou para ela.

- Concordo, mas por que essa agonia toda agora?

- Por que eu não quero que meu bebê nasça em meio a uma guerra. – Remus deixou o queixo cair, enquanto Tonks abria um sorriso. O sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A**: Até que enfim a última parte, demorou, mas foi, espero que tenham gostado. Foi só um pequeno cotidiano deles dois. O ritmo da musica me lembra o jeitinho do Remus, e como a própria Li disse: _"O Remus devia saber tocar piano"._

Vai especialmente a quem esperou a continuação, quem comentou as outras duas: Nyym-chan, Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel, Tyla Tonks, Carol Maphoter, Kiki.

E a Li, que betou as três songs, e é uma beta que sempre incentiva e me anima.


End file.
